


Character Sketch: Harold Finch

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: You don't. Waste. A gift.





	Character Sketch: Harold Finch

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

Everything has a place and position and purpose. Everything is in order and order is everything. He holds on to his secrets (and what poor, pathetic secrets they are at the heart of it, what ordinary wants) like a drowning man holds onto to a piece of driftwood, white-knuckled and cold and so very tired. Save the number. Bring number to justice. Tick the task done. And another. And another and another and... 'Here's your tea,' John says and Harold drinks it because you don't waste a gift. You don't. Waste. A gift.  
  
He writes code like breathing, line after line after heart beat, bringing order to chaos, bringing safety and deliverance, better than god, because he's not, never thought that no matter what the power whispered. 'Have a doughnut,' John says, 'Come walk bear with me' and Harold eats empty calories, gets dog slobber on his three thousand dollar suit because you don't. Waste. A gift.  
  
You watch the world enough and you start shaping it. You watch the world enough and you save it. Harold pulls threads of knowledge and power together, knits a future out of them, one that holds safe everyone, even those who don't deserve them. _Especially_ them. 'Harold,' John says, like an invocation, 'Harold, _please_ ' and he lets his fingers still on the keyboard, his shoulders slump under John's hands. Because you don't. Waste. A gift.  
  
‘No you don’t’ John says, 'not one like you.’


End file.
